


00:00

by dullapulla



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lukio!AU, modern!AU
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullapulla/pseuds/dullapulla
Summary: Asumaniemellä on bileet. Hauhia on humalassa ja väsynyt.





	00:00

**Author's Note:**

> Tää kappale on poikkeuksellisen lyhyt! Seuraavaa kappaletta oon jo kirjottanu n. 1500 sanaa, ja se ei oo vielä ees valmis.
> 
> Murteista: Stadin slangi on minulle aivan vieras kieli, jota en meinannut opetella tän kirjottamista varten. Pahoittelen sitä. Hauhia puhuu myös mä/sä, koska no tässä AU:ssa se on asunu Helsingissä jo jostain 12-vuotiaasta asti. Kummatkin puhuu siis aika perus puhekielellä, Asumaniemi käyttää enemmän joitain slangisanoja tms.

“Oho! ... Hei sori, Hauhia! Mä en tienny et se on varattu!”

“Ei tää oo. Mä vaan istun täällä.”

“Ööö, okei? Haittaaks sua, jos mä käyn kusel?”

“Joo! Eiku siis, ei. Anna mennä.”

Hauhia siirtyy vessanpöntön kannelta kylpyammeeseen istumaan, ja vetää eteensä suihkuverhon, jotta Asumaniemi saisi hieman yksityisyyttä.

Asumaniemi tulee sisään hämmentyneen näköisenä, ja laittaa oven lukkoon perässään. Hän käy avaamaan sepalustaan.

“Noh, mitä jäbä tekee bileissä vessassa?”

“Öm, tota... Laskuhumala.”

“Aa, pyöriiks sulla päässä? Et kai sä oksenna?” Asumaniemin äänestä voi havaita pientä hätääntymistä.

“Eeei... Piti vaan päästä vähän hiljasempaan paikkaan, enkä jaksa kävellä kotiin just nyt. Pakko kyllä kohta, kun ei se energia tästä enää lisäännykään... Paljon kello on, muuten?”

“Se alkaa kuule olee jo lähemmäs kolmee. Mut hei, sä voit kyl jäädä nukkuu meitsin sohvalle! En mä kämpästäni ulos heitä, en ainakaa jos on vaara, et jäbä sammuu johonki kinoksee!”

Tosiaan, tämä on Asumaniemen asunto. Hauhia ei ole aiemmin täällä käynyt. Hän tuntee, tai itseasiassa vain tietää, Asumaniemen yhteisen kaverin, Rahikaisen, kautta.

Asumaniemi vetäisee suihkuverhon sivuun. Hauhia tuijottaa tätä hämmästyneenä ja räpytellen silmiään ihan liikaa. Päässä ehkä sittenkin vähän pyörii.

“No?”

“Ai hä?” Hauhia räpyttelee silmiään lisää ja tämän puhe vähän sammaltaa.

Asumaniemi virnistää.

“Toi oli tarpeeks vastausta meitsille. Emmä teittii päästä yksinää tonne pakkasee vaeltelee aamuyöstä. Sä jäät tänne.”

“O-okei.”

Hauhian räpyttelyt alkavat kestämään pidemmän aikaa. Asumaniemi huomaa tämän.

“Ok, venaa täs.” Asumaniemi lähtee vessasta ja sulkee oven perässään. Hauhia kuulee hiljaista puhetta oven toiselta puolelta.

_"Hei, tääl vessas on yks jätkä vähä huonommas kunnos. Jos sä viitit vahtii tätä ovee, mä käyn hakee sille vettä."_

Sanat liukuvat Hauhian korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, eivätkä aivot rekisteröi niiden merkitystä millään tasolla. Hauhia on aivan liian väsynyt ja humalassa siihen. Hän sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi.

Joku ravistelee hänen olkapäätään.

“Hei, herätys. Älä siihen sammu, Ruusunen.”

Hauhia avaa silmänsä. Asumaniemi virnistää tälle ammeen vierestä. Hauhia hymyilee väsyneenä takaisin. Tämä on luultavasti jotenkin huvittava näky, sillä Asumaniemi naurahtaa, vaikkakin näyttää vähän huolestuneelta.

“Meitsi toi sulle vettä. Juo.”

Asumaniemi ojentaa Hauhialle ison kahvikupin. Hauhia lukee huvittuneena ääneen kupin tekstin.

_“You wouldn’t like me before my morning coffee.”_

“Hei, älä viitti! Mä sain sen joskus joululahjaks mutsilta. Se oli ainut, mikä oli puhtaana.”

Hauhia ei sano mitään. Hörppää vain tyytyväisenä vettä kahvikupistaan.

Asumaniemi istuu ammeen toiseen päähän. Heidän välilleen laskeutuu hiljaisuus siksi aikaa, kun Hauhia juo mukinsa tyhjäksi.

“No... Miksi juhlien isäntä istuu ammeessa humalaisen vieraansa kanssa, eikä ole juhlimassa?”

Asumaniemi naurahtaa ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoinen ilme kasvoillaan.

“Jätkä hei. Juhlat on ohi. Lähetin kaikki menee.”

Hauhia rypistää kulmiaan, ja katsoo vessan ovea, aivan kuin se auttaisi häntä kuulemaan paremmin. Tosiaan. On ihan hiljaista.

Asumaniemi jatkaa: “Sut pitää saaha nukkuu, enkä mä usko et sä pystyisit nukkuu keskel bileitä.”

Asumaniemi miettii hetki sitten ammeessa torkkunutta Hauhiaa.

“Tai no mistä mä sen tiedän, ehkä pystyisitkin. Mut anyway, ei juhlis kuitenkaa tapahdu mitään mielenkiintosta enää kolmen jälkeen.”

Hauhia nyökkää ja on vähän aikaa hiljaa.

“Onks sulla käyttämätöntä hammasharjaa?”

 

 

  
Asumaniemi kaivaa kaapista lakanat, peiton ja tyynyn. Hän alkaa säätämään aluslakanaa sohvaan, ryttää sen reunat sohvatyynyjen alle. Tappelee peiton pussilakanan sisään ja heittää sen sohvalle. Alkaa laittamaan juuri tyynyliinaa, kun Hauhia astuu ulos vessasta.

“Kiitti hammasharjasta.”

“Ei mitään! Petinne on pedattu, herra,” Asumaniemi lausahtaa yliliioitellun käsiliikkeen kera, ja heittää tyynyn sohvalle. Hauhia hymyilee väsyneenä ja huokaisee: “Kiitos.”

Asumaniemi menee vessaan, harjaa hampaansa ja huuhtelee naamansa. Hän haistaa kainaloitaan nopeasti ja lisää pari suihkausta deodoranttia.

Hän astuu ulos vessasta, ja älyää Hauhian nukkuvan jo sohvalla kippurassa, peitto korviin vedettynä. Yksiön ainoat äänet ovat keittiössä huriseva jääkaappi ja nukkuvasta pojasta lähtevä tuhina. Asumaniemi sammuttaa valot ja käy sängylleen makuulle. Hän hymyilee pimeässä katolle. Menee hetki ennen kuin hän saa unta.


End file.
